Usuário Discussão:Jrooksjr
Olá, bem vindo(a) a Wiki Ikariam BR! Obrigada por sua edição em Usuário:Jrooksjr/SigX. Estamos felizes que voce tenha criado uma conta. Há muito que fazer na Wikirespostas, aquí estão as recomendações das coisas que voce pode fazer: * Buscar perguntas por categorias. * Visitar o Forum de WikiRespostas. * Responder perguntas que ainda não tem respostas. * Ver as ultimas perguntas que foram feitas na WikiRespostas. Por favor, se tiver alguma duvida, sinta-se a vontade para deixar uma mensagem em minha discussão para ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. -- JM Pessanha (disc) 04:36, 2011 outubro 22 Hello Morphias Thanks Morphias. I'm currently working on the presets, license of the images and structure of the Wiki. As soon as you can will be putting the links to all other Wikis. In recent days some players and friends were willing to help in the development of the Wiki and because of this we are able to take forward. (Translated by Microsoft Translator ) JM Pessanha - Ikariam Helper 17h53min de 30 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Bandeiras Yes, I put all the flags of countries where there are servers of Ikariam. For example, for countries with the Spanish language I did the link to the Wiki of Spain. For countries that speak the English language I did the link to the WikiIkariam.com. And I've been using this method with others. Can you understand? What do you think? Think I have to use the same way as this in WikIkariam.com? (Translate by Microsoft Translator ) JM Pessanha - Ikariam Helper 18h11min de 30 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Problem Images I have a problem, whenever I add an image with the extension "SVG" the following message appears: "warningThe file extension does not match the MIME type " Could help me with this? Why can't I make Up in images with SVG extension, as in there are images with this format Wiki.com. JM Pessanha - Ikariam Helper 18h21min de 30 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Help-me Morphias, how do I prevent comments on the pages of Wiki? I don't want to comment on the pages of the Wiki. Could help me? JM Pessanha - Ikariam Helper 03h22min de 9 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Comments Yes. I managed to disable, it was just a function of Wiki Features. I went into the Wiki Features and turned off the comments in the articles. Thank You ^ ^ JM Pessanha - Ikariam Helper 04h31min de 9 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) SVG Problem On the problem of SVG, I convert the image to PNG or JPEG and use in this format. Thank You ^^ JM Pessanha - Ikariam Helper 10h54min de 9 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Flag Templates Yes, I am redoing the whole template, and referring to this. Alt-Lang, Flag,Flag/Caption,etc... I will use the same way that the Wiki Ikariam.com, just translated into Portuguese. ^^ JM Pessanha - Ikariam Helper 02h03min de 12 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Hello Did not understand very well what you want to do. All Templates will be named in English. In this case the template will be called Flag and not flag. ^^ I'll do exactly as in the Wiki Ikariam.com, just translating for the Portuguese. JM Pessanha - Ikariam Helper 02h03min de 12 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Hello² Understands. Can I do the opposite. When you're ready I'll show you to tell me your opinion and help me. : D I'm avoiding the most do pages with redirect. Most know that in some cases it will be inevitable and the best way. I'll do and show you :D I'm afraid that the translator is not translating exactly what I say. :( JM Pessanha - Ikariam Helper 02h03min de 12 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Alt-Lang See Morphias: Predefinição:Alt-Lang Now I am going to translate into Portuguese. Only the title will be in English :D Thank you very much for the help they have given me ^ ^ JM Pessanha - Ikariam Helper 02h03min de 12 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Contacts I understand and agree. Is there any way to talk in real time? Want my contact? Uses Windows Live Messenger? Or don't you think a good thought? JM Pessanha - Ikariam Helper 02h35min de 12 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Protect Pages At the beginning, when the wiki was created I protected them all pages. Already removed page protection of buildings. All Templates will be protected to Admin level. ^^ 12h03min de 17 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Error in Wiki could help me with this error. I honestly don't know how to solve it. In Wiki EN this correct, but here in BR stays with error. See: Arquivo:Erro.png Red: Numbers in wrong position Blue: The comma (' , ') does not appear in numbers. Already don't know what else to do. And this error this leaving the horrible tables. :( Know of any solution? 04h16min de 21 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Fixes Hello James, I managed to fix the problem with the placement of numbers. Simply I used the command "width" to increase the size of the tables. Now I'm looking for a solution to the problem the commas (,''') of values. 13h14min de 21 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Coma problem Hello '''Morphias, Thank you very much for the help with the problem of commas. Really worked. You as always helping me a lot with the Wiki Brazil ^ ^ Once you sign in to MSN like to talk to you about another problem, that maybe you can help me. How is something too long, I prefer to talk in real time. Best regards 23h11min de 15 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Help-me Hello James, I need your help to translate some important wiki templates. If you can help me, to appear on MSN. Thank You ^^ Best regards, 20h05min de 17 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Create pages Yes, created. I blacked out. A page about Buildings of Increased They are friends here from BR, I asked them pending pages priority 04h04min de 21 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) New Wiki BR Bureaucrat James, by the help that you have been giving to Wiki Ikariam Brasil and me, and also for his knowledge about wikis I put you as Admin & Bureaucrat. If you do not want to access, can I talk by messenger. Thank you for your cooperation and patience in the explanations Att, pt-br Alt-Lang James,tried to put the link to the Wiki (20px) in Wiki DE (20px), but however I ended up committing errors. I would like to put the link to the Wiki BR in every Wiki Ikariam. If you can help me or help on this, I would be grateful. :( 21h48min de 3 de janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Hi! No problem. Yes, new server, a sweet for beginner players. kkkk Here in Brazil they launch servers very quickly. Some players complain very much. But that's beside the point now. kk